


Whiskey Kisses

by IronMaidenOphelia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Yaoi, aoba - Freeform, dmmd - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaidenOphelia/pseuds/IronMaidenOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Mink left Aoba is gradually coming out of a funk. This all changes when suddenly Mink re-enters his life the same way he entered it, forcefully. Emotions blaze and passions burn, but the question is will Mink stay for good this time? (possibly au because I haven't played his route in re-connect yet. Mainly smutty goodness and some emotional angst.)</p><p>(Note: This is the first piece I have written in about a year. I'm a big fan of Aoba and Mink and wanted to see if I could write a one shot with them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Kisses

It had been a little over two years since the ruin of Platinum Jail and just as long since he left. I searched far and wide for the rough rogue, that had managed to steal my heart. What we had could hardly be called functional, little lone a relationship. He came crashing into my life, like the whirlwind that he was, commanding obedience and forcing it when it wasn't given. Then just like that Mink blinked out of my life, as if he never existed at all. For days I despaired over what had become of him, it never registered once that his clear suicide mission had been successful. In the deepest recesses of my mind it wasn't possible, that he could be gone without a trace. I searched the city both day and night feverishly. Often I forgot to eat and more than once I passed out in the streets from exhaustion. Those around me worried over me and often had to wrestle me to keep me from succumbing to myself. This lasted for a very long and aching four months, before I gave up and became a slave to the house. During the next two months I was a shell of my former self, still refusing to eat much. The days were followed with sleeping through them, and the nights were spent pacing my room in silent agony. By the seventh month I was crazed with the idea that Mink was elsewhere, perhaps in that town where he grew up. Thus began the long journey away from home and across the world, looking for the man that had possessed me then left me like this. It became my purpose in life to find him and nothing other than the urge to see that he was alive filled my mind. Despite the fact I hadn't even compiled what I would say to him, when or if I ever laid eyes on him again. There just this desperate need to see for myself that he hadn't offed himself, because of what Toue had done to him and his family. It was to no avail after a few months I gave up and resided myself to come home. Things were just starting to become normal again and day by day I was feeling more like myself. Thoughts of Mink were brief and no longer filled my heart with an irrevocable pain. Somehow miraculously I hadn't burned my bridges with the junk shop and was able to continue my old position. Life was steadily getting back into it's familiar lull, as it had before everything turned to chaos. From time to time I would visit Koujaku at his salon and occasionally go with him to a club or two for drinks. Other than that I was still getting use to being around other people, other than granny. Out of everyone she had been the most supportive and had kept me going, when I no longer wished to see past tomorrow. 

Currently I was on my way home from drinking with Koujaku. Although I say drinking lightly, because I had barely downed one glass. It was really my childhood friend that was doing the drinking, along with some choice flirting with the ladies. It was well into the evening that was void of the moon that evening. The back streets had compelled me, compared to the well lit roads. They brought on a solitude that was comforting to me. After a night of socializing I preferred walking along the barren roads, as opposed to the open ones. There was always a chance that I would run into someone I knew, who would no doubt try and encourage me to party with them. During the old days I might have passed the nights after working, hanging with friends no matter the time. Yet now it was the complete opposite, I did everything in my power to keep away from excess socializing. It was all his fault for doing this to me! At times like these when I was alone with my thoughts while walking down the deserted back streets, that I cursed Mink. A silent rage eventually grew until I was cursing under my breath as I followed the path towards home. Tonight was no different as it would seem, the feelings of anger began to bubble up inside of me. Damn him to hell! If he had never forced his way into my life, forced me to feel that way about him. Then I wouldn't be reduced to someone, who everyone was constantly looking out for. I wouldn't have had a breakdown, nor would have I had temporary loss of sanity. It would have been so much easier, because then I could do as I pleased without feeling the way I did. A tightness grew within my chest, causing a slight bubble of pressure to reside there. My fists clenched and unclenched as unwanted memories flooded back. A nearby trash can met an ill fate as I kicked it out of my way, the force sent it flying and crashing into wall. The clattering of the lid followed, causing a teeth grinding shriek as it connected with the asphalt. Without stopping I headed down a deserted ally, that hardly looked inviting but would take me home all the same. To hell wit go home, take a bath, skip dinner and head straight to bed. A heavy silence that was unusually heavier rested over the ally. Not even the sound of the city filled the chilly night air, which was not normal needless to say. Living in the area that I did, it was very rarely void of sound even in the back ways. At least most of the time there were rats and ally cats to keep up the presence of noise. I slowed the pace at which I was walking to listen closely. The heavy feeling grew as did the uneasy feelings that began to take place. 

My heart began to pound and every instinct was screaming for me to bolt. I hadn't felt this way since the collapse of Platinum Jail. It was like I was there once more, and flashes of the tower falling and the screams of everyone around came flooding into my ears. Only now I didn't have the white noise to block it all out, and my mind was not filled with Mink. Panic overtook me and I bolted without a second thought as to what was coming. The sounds of my shoes hitting the pavement echoed and it was as though I was stepping on broken glass. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears along with the quick intake of air. The need to flee was growing and soon I was out of my head and not thinking clearly. Upon nearing the exit out of no where I was yanked back into a space out of sight. The breath left me with a whoosh and for several moments I was sure, that this was just some crazy night terror. On the other hand my mind was screaming at me to get the fuck out, before it was too late. It wasn't until I felt the heavy press of a body, that my body caught up with what my instincts were telling me to do. All at once I began to thrash against the offending force, with everything I had. My head came back in an attempt to connect with whoever had a hold of me. Instead of the blow connecting like it should have, the offender moved out of the way but did not lose his hold. “Let me go you son of a bitch!” I shouted. I went to do a round house kick with what space I was given, but the sharp tug on my azure locks had me halting. Although touching my hair full on no longer sent me into agony, it hurt almost as bad. I gritted my teeth and swore under my breath, upon being further pressed against the wall. The hand in my hair squeezed down further and clamped down on my skull warningly. As if the assailant didn't already have my attention, I felt the weight of a pair of strong hips push back against me. My eyes flew open wildly as the intention was made all too clear, what this man had in store for me. Not here, not tonight and not after everything I had been through this past few year. I went to go limp and place all my dead weight on the man, so that he would be forced to adjust. However he must have suspected, my intentions because he pressed harder and became more insistent. His hands came down on my hips from behind and forced me back against him. 

An involuntary shudder ran down my spine and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. “Stop fighting me.” came the sound of a deep voice that was as intoxicating as the finest liquor. It was all too familiar yet in my crazed need to get away, I knew it was only a hallucination. One that I needed to be real, or my mind would simply revert back into itself. I began gasping out loud on the verge of heavy panting that led me close to hyperventilation, as the walls seemed to close in on me. I thrashed harder with even more intensity than I had before. The man who held me became more forceful, going so far as to snap my head back till I saw stars. “Aoba.” the voice said this time more firmly. With it the smell of cigars and exotic smoke filled my nostrils. My eyes screwed tight and my heart needlessly rammed against my rib cage, as I fought the voice with all my willpower. I shook my head slightly as if it would make the sound of his voice, disappear from my mind. Not that it did much good, with the man's firm grip on my head, all the same I was not beyond trying at this point. Moments later I felt the release of the strong grip, only to be spun around and have to face both my fondest wish and my biggest nightmare. It was dark but as I stood there panting against the wall, the towering shadow that loomed over me could belong to no one else. The man's familiar gaunt and the overall power that radiated off of him was not something every man possessed. I shuddered inwardly as I remembered, all too well what it was like to be underneath such a man. Then just like that something snapped within me and all the pain and rage I had felt over flowed. “You bastard you have got to be kidding me! How dare you show yourself after so long!” I shouted. Lashing out I shoved the brick hard chest again and again, but without so much as making him move a single inch. Instead of retaliating with his usual aggressive gesture, Mink stared down at me. Rather it felt as if he were looking down at me, because it was like the world had shifted and those piercing eyes had a way of capturing all those around him. “Fuck off I have no time for whatever sick game you have in mind! I've moved passed you!” I shouted. My entire body was shaking and I could feel the angry tears burning behind my eyes. Still he said nothing and the longer it drew on the more fury began to flow. “You fucker! How can you stand before me, after what you put me through and still be the same stoic motherfucker, you've always been?!” I asked outraged. My leg flew up and was prepared to make it's mark on son of a bitch's face. Instead it was grabbed and twisted back behind me and awkwardly bent so that, pain shot down the entire limb. I swore under my breath and threw a string of curses at Mink. What infuriated me more was that he could stand there and say nothing at all, as if my agony truly meant nothing. I cared about the bastard and possibly even loved the ingrate and when I thought I had lost him my world was on stand still. 

Now here he was alive and seemingly all in one piece, as if he hadn't been away for two fucking years?! With all the rage I felt a deep pain exploded inside of me and I couldn't keep my emotions in check. Even the discomfort I felt from his tight grip on my leg, was nothing compared to the tidal way that was going on inside of me right now. Slowly his grip loosened and my leg was promptly returned to me. Instead of answering me however, the elder male grabbed me and dragged me down the ally and out into the open. By now there weren't many people on the streets, so there wasn't anyone there to question my being hauled away by a burly ex con. Even still I fought him every step of the way and it did little good, just like always. Mink dragged me half way down the street, before finally stopping in front of a nearby street lamp. Underneath it rested a motorcycle that was a lot like the old one that had been destroyed when the collapse began. “No! I am not going anywhere with you!” I shouted and tried to break away, in hopes of breaking his hold on me. Ignoring me altogether he shoved me onto the seat of the motorcycle and slid in behind me. His arm came around me and forced me back against him, as he sped down the street not unlike the first time we had crossed paths. The sudden lurching of the bike made my stomach feel as though it was leaping into my throat. As determined as I was to get away from him, jumping off a moving motorcycle that was speeding down the street was not at the top of my list. I tried to ignore his scent as I was forced to rest against him, but it was next to impossible with how close we were. Normally men who smelled of ashtrays weren't appealing, yet the smell that clung to Mink had me coming back for me. It wasn't so much the appeal of what he smoked, but the fact that this had been the scent that defined him. I screwed my eyes shut and blocked out the memories and the feelings that washed over me like a tidal wave. I did my best not to tremble, because he would feel it if I did. Why after so long? Why did he have to come back and act as if nothing had changed between us? Not that things were hardly romantic for us before, but it had the chance, until he threw it all away. I grew to care for the ungrateful bastard, and now here he was living and breathing and I couldn't face the reality before me. The fact was he hadn't wanted me for more than a fuck hole and to serve his purpose of getting rid of Toue. Now that he was back in town, it was obvious he was looking for another helping. To hell with that! He would have to force me to submit, because there was no way I would willingly give myself over to him. Mink would have no problems with that, he wasn't above taking what he wanted. Looking back on it he'd mostly forced himself on me and I had endured. Secretly though I was growing to like the way his heavy weight, felt against my own body. Those days were over though, now that he'd put me through hell and back.

A short while later Mink turned sharply down the road, and drove his bike into a deserted parking lot. From what I could tell from the nearby street lights, we were parked in front of an apartment building that had just recently started taking tenants. This wasn't the good part of town, so it was hardly inviting. Most of the windows had been boarded up and those hadn't were shattered. Of all the places he could have chosen, of course Mink would go the most uninviting place. With that in mind I went to get off the bike and get the hell out of here. I had no intentions of going into the building and even less of one of going in there with the elder male. I got a few paces before I was grabbed by the back of the neck and yanked back up against him. His long arm came around my throat and locked me into place to halt my ability to move. The location of where his arm was, restricted the amount of the air flow causing me to choke and try and tug away. “Let.. me go! Cant …. b-breath!” I croaked out. Ignoring me he dragged me towards the back entrance, all the while keeping his grip in place. He wrenched open the door and dragged me into the dully lit hallway was. Lights flickered on and off and constantly threatened to fizzle out. Through my haze I noticed how flimsy some of the doors to the apartments were. Some were barely hanging onto their hinges, others had holes punched through them. The more I saw of the place the more uneasy I became, but with Mink's strong grip on me I was going no where. When we came to the end of the hall, near the fire exit he stopped in front of one of the doors. This one still stood surprisingly with little to no damage, unlike the others we had passed. I was harshly pushed into the room and the door was slammed behind me and bolted. Mink then dragged me over to a mattress on the floor and shoved me down. As the air filled my lungs once more, I greedily sucked in as much as I could. It was to the point that after a few moments of this, I was coughing violently. I lay there on the musty smelling mattress, coughing my lungs up, my body curled in and away from Mink. All the while knowing what was coming and trying to prepare myself to fight back. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the sharpness hurt my eyes, on account of becoming use to the dark. My gaze traveled upwards to the man standing over me, and it was as if he punched me in the gut. His once dreads were no longer there, instead a wave of long chocolate brown hair cascaded over his shoulders. Only two years had passed by and he hadn't changed much, save for he hardly looked like the ex con I had known him as. At the same time he still looked feral and just as dangerous as I remembered him. 

Against my will a warm pool spread throughout my stomach, as I noticed how toned he still was. The long tan jacket he wore, came down just passed his hips and lay open. So that the shirt that was pulled over his torso was stretched out and contoured perfectly over his muscles. Then there was the way his pants clung to his body and made it impossible to ignore, how the man had let nothing go to waste. I cursed both Mink and my body for reacting this way. “Heh you've really downgraded since the last time you kidnapped me.” I shot up at him, as I rolled over onto my back. A slight smirk pulled at his mouth, giving him an aura just like the devil himself. “I'd figure this place would do.” he commented. I lifted up off the mattress and glared at him, and his sheer arrogance. “I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a cum and go.” I shot back. My teeth were clenched and I had just about enough of this. It was bad enough that Mink had suddenly sauntered back into my life, but the fact that he still expected me to offer myself was too much. 

“I didn't ask for your permission.” Without missing a beat he pushed me down and into the mattress, his larger body weighing down on my smaller frame. My hands came up and slammed up into his rock hard chest, in order to keep him from getting closer. He swatted them away just as easily, and pinned them up over my head while pushing my legs open with his knees. “No!” I shouted and managed to loosen one of my hands to slap him hard across the face. The action shocked both of us but it was Mink who recovered first. He forcefully grabbed my free arm and yanked it back into place painfully. “Yield to me.” he ordered. His grip on me tightened and became more insistent as his fingers dug into my flesh. No doubt that there would be bruises where he had grabbed me, but that was hardly on the top of my list of worries right now. “Hell no! You'll have to break me first! First you run off on some crazy suicide mission, that left me with not knowing whether you had actually died or not. I looked everywhere for you to no avail, then I mourned you for two years! Only to find out that all along you were alive and well, without ever having come for me!” I snapped. My body began to shake uncontrollably with both rage and sadness that hit me all at once. Through glaring at him, furious tears began to fall from my eyes. Everything that had been welling up inside me was now bursting before this man, that I could not stand the sight of. The surprise in his eyes only fueled the rage that was bubbling out of me. I tried bucking against him, but all that earned me was feeling our bodies pressed together in an all too familiar way. The feeling of his hips against my own start a starling shock through my lower half, causing a forced gasp from my lips. “Get off! I don't want you! Just leave me the hell alone!” I shouted as loud as I could. The next thing I knew my mouth was being covered by Mink's, who was pushing himself against me. The kiss was was rough and filled with an insatiable heat, that brought on a whole new wave of dizziness. Mink bit down on my lower lip and tugged it back furiously and thrust his tongue inside my warm, wet mouth. The urge to bite down on his tongue grew, but a low growl told me I best think otherwise. The slick muscle tangled with my own, making it impossible to think as the muscle thrust in and out of my mouth. A low whimper that ended on a groan of frustration slipped passed my lips, until I did the opposite of what I wanted. Without warning I began kissing him back furiously, my lips were moving in a desperate rage. I bit at his tongue and sucked on it, drawing it back and forth into my mouth and then some. Mink let out a heated groan and matched the kiss, leaving me furious for enjoying the way he became demanding. His hips bore down on mine and rubbed harshly up against my own, sending several shocks of pleasure down through my body. Against my will my cock hardened and tented in my pants, causing further discomfort and desire to rush through me. My legs came around his waist and I all but forced him closer and began to rock into his ministrations. No doubt I would regret this later, but I could no more resist the chemistry between us than I could two years ago. In the moment I could hardly think straight, lack of sanity could always be called later. My hands pushed into the long wavy locks, with my fingers curling as I clutched at the scalp. Desperately I tugged him closer, even though there wasn't an inch of space between us. It was still not close enough for me, after waiting so long to feel him against me once more. Mink growled as he broke the kiss and all but wrestled the shirt over my head, before sending it flying. Next thing I knew we both a frenzy of tugging at each others clothes, neither giving a damn for taking it slow. In between all this I kissed and bit at his neck heatedly, as the intensity of the moment grew. My nails dragged down his back and scrapped at the darkly tanned skin, as I was hoisted up on his lap. A smirk fell over my lips as I heard Mink hiss through his teeth, knowing full well that I had left my mark on him. His hands settled on my hips and lifted me up enough so that he could shift. 

I knew what was coming and I knew there would be pain and blood, but in the heat of the moment I actually craved to feel the familiar sting. I gripped his hair tighter and yanked his head back, my mouth came down greedily to claim his lips. Our lips melded together in torrid passion that only continued to grow as his hands dug into my hips. The next thing I knew I felt him push up harshly inside of me, all at once and unyielding. I screamed into the kiss as the burning and the forced entry enveloped my every sense. Oh god did it hurt!The past two years hadn't exactly been filled with taking it up the ass. Mink suddenly paused, his mouth releasing mine to look at me with a question in his eyes. Between the pain and feeling like I was going to be split down the middle, I thought of how unlike him this was. “Don't..You..Dare...Stop.” I demanded through gritted teeth. As crazy as I knew it was, the pain reminded me that this wasn't a dream, and as mad as I was I needed something to distract my thoughts. The expression disappeared and our mouths clashed once more. A whirlwind of hunger and need raced through me as I began to bounce atop him. The act of being filled once more, by his thick cock was an erotic sensation on a whole other level. To feel him stretching me out by the sheer thickness of his length, while forcing himself deeper excited me more than I wanted to admit. Shameless moans filled the air, followed by the mixture of heated groans that Mink made. His powerful thrusts came one right after the other, pushing deeper and deeper until it seemed impossible that he could fit any more inside of me. The pain gradually ebbed away into the back of my mind, until it dropped off entirely. In return I began ride him in time with his thrusts, so that our bodies met at just the right moment. It sent a shock wave through me, starting at my spine and working it's way down. Bracing myself on his broad shoulders, my hips rode him hard and fast while my walls clamped down around his cock. The heated shudders that followed sent a satisfied shiver through me, which only aided my want to hear more from the usually silent male. “About time you gave in.” Mink commented. His voice was gruff with pleasure and from one look alone, it wasn't hard to tell that I had effected him. There was a feral look in his eye, that promised so much more than what he was giving me now. The next thing I knew I was being flipped onto my back, with my legs still wrapped around the elder male. I cried out in surprise as he began spearing into me, no sooner than my back hit the mattress. His hips slammed into my mine, creating a sharp skin on skin sound that made my cheeks burn. My nails dug into his skin and scrapped down his back, as I clung to him tightly. Breathing was becoming steadily impossible, with the amount of noises that were pushed from my lips. Soon enough I was moving back against him, my walls squeezed and pulled him deeper into me. By now he was full on ramming into me, showing me not the slightest bit of mercy. The deepest recesses of my mind reveled in this rough handling, that the elder male possessed. It was what attracted me in the first place, the fact that he didn't treat me delicately like everyone else. He knew what I needed, even when I was loathed to admit it. 

I wasn't some pretty doll to him, with Mink he shattered all illusions of me ever being a beautiful toy to look at. The gradual pulling out of his cock, caught my attention, I could feel as the length inch by inch left my body. By the time he got down to only the head, as thick as it was, it wasn't enough. “Don't stop damn it!” I glared at him through the frustration and lust welling up inside of me. “Make me.” The amused smirk that twitched at his mouth and went straight to his eyes, only frustrated me more. Just as quickly I grabbed at his hips and with the help of my feet digging into his lower back, I tried forcing him deeper. It was like trying to move a boulder! Growling in frustration I leaned up and attached myself to his neck, while sinking my teeth down. “Fuck me until I cant walk anymore, otherwise I'll be able to get away from you.” My voice was heated and heavy with pleasure, the need to cum was rising and his sudden teasing was driving me crazy! The sudden slamming of his hips, drove his cock home and all the way to the root and had me crying sharply out. It was almost enough to push me over the edge, from feeling the intrusion alone. This was how it was between us, sex was rough and possessive. When it came down to it no other way would work between us if we were to try. Long ago I had accepted that deep down, I liked it when he manhandled me during sex. Our bodies moved together in a heated frenzy of a tangled mass of limbs that had no beginning nor ending. By now I was in a delirious state of mind, from feeling him ram into me as hard as he could. Breathing was next to impossible, it kept coming up short what time Mink allowed me to breath. Sweat pooled down my body, caking my hair to both my face and neck. A knot had taken place in my stomach, in turn building up a pressure that was aching to be released. Above me Mink looked just as lost in the pleasure of the moment. His muscles rippled as he moved, I could see clearly every shudder that racked through him. The sea green eyes were filled with a burning lust, that made him look feral. Low heavy pants fell from his lips, there was a rough edge to it that made me shudder at seeing him in such a state. Just then Mink hit a spot deep within me, making my eyes fly open and voice raise in octave. My fingers tightened in his hair and I began to move faster against him, while the walls clamped down on the elder male's cock. I urged him deeper and squeezed the length as hard as I could, in order to get him to brush against the spot once more. “More!” I cried hotly. My head tipped back, exposing my throat as I moved against the thick cock inside of me. 

A low growl filled my ears as Mink moved in and bit at my neck, which forced a sharp moan from my lips. At a rate that seemed impossible, the other male began riding me into the mattress. I could feel the springs pressing into my back and digging into my bare flesh, but I would be damned before I moved from this spot. From his embrace. It didn't take long before he was hitting the sensitive spot within me. Heated cries and voiceless pleas fell from my lips, as he continued to press into the area. The pressure that had been building up within me, burst and with it came a flood of heat that washed over me. I cried his name over and over like a mantra, that would never go out of style. My walls clamped down around him, forcing him to stay right where he was. “Hahh..Mmm! Mink!” my voice cried out as his weight bore down on me, as I rode out my climax. Soon enough among his own heated thrusts, I felt him tense and let out several low groans. Semen flooded into me as Mink came harshly inside of me, the sensation of being filled after so long was beyond arousing. I felt so full of him as if I had never been empty. As he came Mink's hips continued to move forward, making it impossible to think straight even in the haze of my own orgasm. I was overly sensitive by the time he fell atop me and went partially limp. Hot breath caressed my bare flesh, that made me shudder in return as goosebumps broke out of the skin. In between all of this I could feel him shake, as the tremors of arousal still held him in it's thrall. Silence readily filled the place of the sounds of sex, which only made the room feel heavier than before. It was a good while before either one of us said anything, so I was left with nothing more to do than to stare at the ceiling. Inwardly I was still mad as hell and part of me didn't want to hear why he had left without a word. The other half was dying to know and was on the verge of demanding he tell me. Before I could Mink spoke up, his voice canceling out the sound of my own heart beating. “I had every intention of dying that day, it was the moment I had been preparing for since the day Toue had my village slaughtered. I didn't have anyone that was special, so at the time when you came in, it was too late. Or so I thought.” His voice was steady but underneath that, there seemed to be a waver, that took all his strength to conceal. “Once you gave me back my life, I disappeared because I felt I didn't deserve you. Plus I was a restless spirit, who had plans that had been built and pulled out from underneath me, left to crumble at my feet. I needed to go away for a while to put the pieces back together again.” Hearing this from Mink, who barely showed the deeper side of himself, astonished me. This wasn't at all like the man, whom I had met some two years ago. It made me feel slightly uneasy to hear what he had to say, it gripped at my insides and left me wondering, what now? 

“Then why come back at all? You waltz out of my life, as if it's no big deal and now you're telling me it was because you thought you didn't deserve me?! I didn't get a say in this! You up and decided what was best and you ran out, without even a simple goodbye!” I snapped. The emotions that had been suppressed, now came spilling out once more. I sat up on my elbows and glared at him when he refused to get up off me. Instead of fighting trying to get him to move, I stood my ground by glaring at him. Though the longer I stared into his hard eyes, that seemed a bundle of emotion, my eyes began to cloud. Tears spilled down my cheeks and before I knew it I was outright sobbing against him. “Fuck this! It would have been better if you never came back! I was starting to heal, damn you!” I exclaimed through my tears. My body began to shake and when he grabbed me I instinctively lashed out at him. Mink grabbed my fist and tugged me against him, into a bear hug that forced me to press my face into his neck. I don't know how long I sat there, both sobbing and cursing him every chance I got. 

~ ~  
The next thing I knew, I was waking up naked on an old mattress completely and utterly confused. Scanning the outdated room, I tried to figure out where I was and how the hell I had gotten there. Bit by bit I pieced together the events from last night, starting with leaving the club and up to this moment. That's when it hit me that it hadn't been a dream and that Mink had come back, we fucked and it had all been real. I turned over to make sure that he was beside me, but all I was met with was a cold mattress that hadn't been laid in for hours. I hopped up from where I lay and quickly dressed, back in yesterday's clothes and was ready to hunt him down. “That bastard! I told him this was not a cum and go!” I half muttered half shouted. Just as I was heading towards the door, it opened up to reveal Mink who had breakfast and coffee. His dark brow cocked upwards and a questioning look crossed his features as he looked at me. “I figured I would feed you first.” Mink commented with a wolf like smile. I scowled at him and sank down into a nearby chair, that had seen better days. “Any reason why you are living like you are poor?” I grumbled. Hot rice, followed by freshly baked fish was placed onto the table before me, distracting me slightly for the moment. As I ate Mink explained that while Toue and his men were gone, he had no intention of alerting anyone that might still be around. The fact that he was an ex con, would be known around town and he could be thrown in prison again. It had been Toue's doing, but there weren't any records of what had truly happened. Only Toue and Mink and those who had lost their lives, knew the truth. “I only came back to see, if you would come away with me.” Mink finally stated. He turned his head to the side, looking away from me and down at the ragged carpet. As if that hadn't surprised me enough, when he looked at me next, he confessed. “I've grown quite fond of you, you wont get out of my head.” Even if it wasn't an outright confession of love, it still had my heart slamming against my rib cage. All the anger from last night dimmed for the moment, and all I could see was the giant of the man in the run down room. “Only if you promise not to disappear again.” I murmured once I found my voice. Mink's eyes lit up warmly, as he crossed the distance between us and leaned in to cup my face. Our lips met in a long lingering kiss, that left me weak in the knees and at loss for words. “Now that I have you , nothing can keep me away.”


End file.
